Naya
by itshotsht
Summary: She was seeking revenge. He was willing to help. A common enemy linked them together. Two ancient beings. How will it end?


_Pilot_

* * *

 **Valencia, Italy - 1813**

 _Angels are then traditionally believed to be supernatural beings who act as mediators between man and god. It is thought that angels have authority over the natural world, being organized into classes or hierarchies._

 _The origin of angels in history is quite complicated to figure out, due to angels or similar spirit beings being found within many cultures around the globe. Therefore, there were arguments within the newly formed Christian church about angel hierarchy between its earliest theologians._

 _Over a period of hundreds of years, church leaders, such as St. Thomas Aquinas, began eventually subscribing to the 'Pseudo-Dionysian' idea of angel hierarchy. What resulted was a ranking of angels, known as 'choirs,' that classifies angels into three hierarchies, with three orders found beneath each one:_

 _ **First Hierarchy of Angels**_ _(Highest)_

 _Seraphim - first order (those who see most clearly)_

 _Cherubim - second order (fullness of knowledge)_

 _Thrones - third order (contemplate divine justice)_

 _ **Second Hierarchy of Angels**_ _(Mid-ranking)_

 _Dominations - fourth order (providence is enacted through them)_

 _Virtues - fifth order (movement of the heavenly bodies)_

 _Powers - sixth order (precise and preserved enactment)_

 _ **Third Hierarchy of Angels**_ _(Lowest Ranking)_

 _Principalities - seventh order (welfare of human affairs as a whole)_

 _Archangels - eighth order (sharing of higher things to all of mankind)_

 _Angels - ninth order (individual affairs of mankind)_

"Excuse me sir" someone tapped on his shoulder making him jump a little "I didn't mean to startle you sir, it's just that it's almost nighttime and the library will close soon"

John stood up and looked at the young woman "I understand, can I keep the books?" he asked hopeful

The young girl sighed "I'm sorry mister but it won't be possible. Those books are not allowed to leave this place"

"It's really important." He argued "You see, I am doing some research on a very important topic and—"

"I understand all of that" she rudely interrupted him "But you can always come back tomorrow"

John hastily put his notebooks inside his bag and handed the librarian the books. She smiled at him "I'll see you tomorrow" and then walked away

"I won't make it to tomorrow" he muttered under his breath as he took his bag and made his way home.

As soon as he got there, the man lit up a candle, sat on the table and fished the book he had been reading out of his flannel bag as well as his precious notebook. His fingers skimmed through the pages fast, he didn't have time to lose, he had to be fast and learn all of their secrets before it was too late. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

 _ **Angelic Powers According To Hierarchy:**_

 _ **First Hierarchy of Angels:**_

 _Extra sensorial Perception_

 _Immortality_

 _Intangibility_

 _Possession_

 _Teleportation_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Resurrection_

 _Energy Manipulation_

 _Elemental Manipulation_

 _Mental Manipulation_

 _ **Second Hierarchy of Angels:**_

 _Shape shifting_

 _Empathy_

 _Cosmic awareness_

 _Energy Manipulation_

 _Telepathy_

 _Possession_

 _ **Third Hierarchy of Angels:**_

 _Banishment_

 _Death Sense_

 _Semi-Immortalization_

 _Dream Manipulation_

 _Healing_

 _Possession_

John took a deep breath as his heartbeat rate spiked. He clenched his jaw but continued reading anyways; like he had told that lady, his research was important. However, the man froze when he read the next line " _Angels cannot make themselves invisible or matter less to other angels"_

 _Fuck._

His hands were shaking to the point he couldn't write properly, the sentences were coming out all wrong. "Focus John! Dammit!" he admonished himself "It's almost done, the book is almost finished. I have to do this and she has to find this!"

He continued as he wrote the final sentences. "I hope you never have to read this" he read aloud his thoughts "I hope you never have to face such devil my darling, I hope you hide and have a normal life. No matter where you are or who you're with, you have to do what is best for you because they will find you and it won't be pretty. I don't mean to scare you; I just don't want you to have the same fate as me. But if, unfortunately, you happen to ever read this and my journal, I want you to read them carefully and to keep them hidden in a place no one will ever know. I want you to fight hard darling, I'll always be here. Always."

He wanted to add his name but his attention went to downstairs, when a loud sound filled his ears. _They're here_ , he thought as he hid the book and the notebook with a spell. John sprinted downstairs and glanced at the door that had been thrown to the floor and then at the three men staring at him – three _archangels_.

The blonde man approached him "John Gallagher, filthy angel!" he mocked and the others laughed "You know why we are here, do you not?"

John's chin was quivering due to the anger "I really don't know"

The man tilted his head surprised "Well then, Vincent, bring me the paper" the other archangel, a short one, obeyed "Hmm… let's see" he said as he read the paper "Oh right, you killed Ash - a _Seraphim_ – and then proceeded to steal the _Ring of Granada_ , you know how important that ring is"

"Just do it!" John growled "If you want to kill me just do it now!"

The archangel smiled widely and paced around the angel "Now, why would I kill you right now if we can have a bit of fun? I know that you, being an angel, are not immortal but you surely can live another 200 years or so, can you not?" he whispered in John's ear "Oh well, I guess it will be so much fun for the both of us." He had a twisted smile gracing his features and then approached the other two angels "Take him"

* * *

 **Paris, France 2013**

"You need to pack your bags Naya!" her mom April yelled "I told you to do that a hundred times! I hate repeating myself!"

Naya was lying in her bed and didn't move a muscle while her mom was being crazy again "And I told you I will do it today."

April put her hands on her hips "Naya I'm serious!"

The teen huffed "I know and I said I'd do it!" her mom narrowed her green eyes and left her daughter's room.

The woman rubbed her hands together as she tried to calm down her nerves. It wasn't that she was mad that Naya wouldn't listen to her at all; it was just that it had been such a blessing when Naya came to her life and she pictured her relationship with her 17 year old daughter to be different. A lot different. She could remember the day she and her husband Sam had decided to adopt a baby girl and when they looked into Naya's chocolate eyes – that matched her skin color - it was love at first sight.

April sighed, she used to count the days until her daughter became a teenager so that they could have a really strong bond and gossip like the other mother/daughters would do, instead she couldn't have a full conversation with Naya without one of them giving up and leaving the other talking alone.

In all honestly, April felt like she did everything right as a mother, she had raised her daughter the right way; it was that stupid arts school in Paris that had corrupted her baby. She went from being girly girl to grunge and vintage within a blink of an eye. She shook her head, all of the hard work trying to connect with her daughter as a child only to be useless as soon as they had stepped foot in this damned city and its damned arts schools. At least now, they were finally moving out. Of course, it wasn't in the way she wanted to be but at least they'd be far, far away from Paris.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Naya asked her boyfriend as they made their way to his Harley

He smiled "I already told Nay, it's a surprise" and kissed her when she narrowed her eyes and put her helmet on "It won't be long, I promise"

She rolled her eyes and muttered "Yeah, easier said than done, you're the one with the secret"

Twenty minutes later, Luke and his girlfriend hopped off the bike and he said "We're here"

The girl looked around even though she really didn't need to, she knew perfectly were she was "We're underneath the Eiffel Tower" she said slowly as she realized that there was a reason why couples liked going there. "Luke, do you even have an authorization to be here?"

He chuckled "Since when do you, out of all people, are concerned with the law?"

She shrugged "I don't feel like going to jail again. Anyways, what's the big surprise?"

"I thought we could watch the stars together and hold hands for the rest of the night" he replied

Naya eyed him; what in the hell had gotten into her boyfriend? He was all about living the day to the fullest kinda guy not the Edward Cullen kind of guy "Are you serious?"

Luke remained serious but soon his mask fell off and he burst into laughter "You should have seen your face. Priceless" he panted "But we can watch that stars and all of that shit if you want to"

"I want to know what's going on Luke. Right now" she almost stomped her foot on the ground.

When she said that, Luke brought his knee to the ground and, suddenly, Naya had the feeling that something about that knee on the ground could possibly change her life forever. _Don't panic, it's not like he's going to propose_ , she told herself over and over again as to try to calm down her rising panic.

"You are everything that I look for in a girl and you make me happier than I have ever been. You've accepted me, with all my flaws, and you fought for our relationship, for us, despite your parents being against it. You fight for what you want and, quite honestly, you're the strongest person I've ever met." He gulped down "So I want to take our relationship a step further"

"Luke…" she whispered

"Wait, just listen. I would marry you if I believed in marriage but because I don't, I want to give you this" he took a small ring box out of his pocket and opened it to her "My grandma gave me this and told me to give it to right girl, so here it is"

Naya was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening and that ring Luke had given her was beautiful – it was silver with slashes of gold and a golden flame inside and some writings. It fit perfectly in her fingers. Unbelievable.

"Naya? Naya, you're kind of freaking me out, are you okay? You're crying" he pointed out nervous

"What? It's beautiful, it's amazing!" she kissed him like there was no tomorrow but broke the kiss as her curiosity got the best of her "Luke, what do these writings mean?"

" _Angeli, Cor and Malis Ánima_ – angel, heart and evil soul. My grandpa bought if for my grandmother when he proposed. I think the flame means hope" he explained her with a grin

She grinned back like a fool "I love you dude"

She was so happy that everything in world was in its place, everything was shiny and perfect even when it came down to her mom, truthfully, she was glad she had her in her life.

Nevertheless, as her boyfriend sped through the streets of Paris, Naya could swear she had seen someone behind them. She dismissed it at first when she realized the person was on foot but then she kept looking back and someone was still following them. Naya glued herself on her boyfriend's back as she took quick glances at the individual following them.

 _There's no way I'm being paranoid_ , she thought

"Luke, I think we're being cha—" she tried but something hit Luke's bike making him lose control of the Harley and before he had realized, his bike went flying from under him making them fall to the ground.

"Shit" the dark haired boy complained as he tried to get on his feet. As soon as he managed to stand up, he looked around and spotted his girlfriend near his bike "Babe? Can you sit?" he asked her. She struggled a bit but with his help she sat on the road "I'm going to call an ambulance, do you think you can keep your eyes open until they come?"

She nodded "I'm fine, what about you? You're bleeding" she said referring to the nasty cut on his forearm and bloodied shirt

He smiled "I'll make it" he then proceeded to call an ambulance "Yes? We need help; we had a bike accident"

" _Can you tell me how many injured people are involved?"_

"Me and my girlfriend…"

" _Can you tell me your location sir?"_

Suddenly, someone wearing a mask materialized behind her boyfriend "Luke!" Naya screamed but it was too late as the man ripped Luke's heart out while looking her in the eye. She was paralyzed and a second later, she passed out.

* * *

The sound of voices woke her up; she opened her eyes, one at the time and realized she was already in her bedroom. _No, this isn't right;_ she thought and moved into a seated position on her bed. The memories of had taken place on the road rushed into her mind not leaving her enough room to process that her boyfriend had just been killed. While she watched. She started screaming his name "LUKE! LUKE! LUKE!"

Her dad barged inside her room and took the bags she didn't even remember packing "We're leaving now"

"What? No!" she protested

He turned around fast "We're leaving Paris Naya, it's not safe anymore"

She left the comfort of her bed "I'm not going anywhere dad! Not without saying… I will _not_ leave him!"

"It's not safe anymore" he repeated softly

She shook her head, she just needed to say goodbye, and she just needed time "Dad, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Don't act like you don't know what happened to Luke" sharp voice said from the door

"April, now's not the right time" Sam advised

Naya was fuming "I was talking to dad and if I wanted to feel horrible I would have reached you." She turned to her father "I just… want to… say goodbye, that's all!"

April folded her arms "No! There's no time for that, we need to leave _now_!"

"Your mom is right" Sam said

Naya sat on her bed "I will not leave until you tell me how a man… r-ripped Luke's heart!" she demanded with a shaken voice

Her mom joined her and tried to touch her face but Naya recoiled from her touch "We will explain everything once we're far away from here, somewhere saf-"

"NO!" she yelled "I want answers and I want them now!"

April held her hands in the air "I give up, you talk to some sense into her" she told her husband with a knowing look "Just be quick, we have to leave in 5 minutes" she whispered to his ear

Sam huffed and sat beside his daughter "I'm so sorry about what happened to Luke"

"You and mom hated him" she scoffed

He didn't even deny it "But you're my daughter and you're hurting" he said as he took her in an embrace "I love you Naya, you know that and it's because of that that I need you to come with us, let's go somewhere where we can be safe"

Minutes later, they walked down the stairs "Here" April said to her daughter "Your jacket" she took it and went to the car. April touched her husband's hand "What happened upstairs will not happen again Sam, it was a onetime thing."

"I know that" he stated and was about to go to the car but his wife stopped him again

"I don't want you to manipulate her mind again Sam" she said in a severe tone "I know you can get… carried away when you use your powers"

He shook away from her hold "I know what I'm doing"

April nodded "You better because I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her"

He smiled this time and caressed her face "Don't worry, she'll be safe" and then led her to the car

* * *

"They are on their way, they landed two hours ago" Stefan informed his older brother who was fixing himself something to drink as usual

Damon took a sip of his scotch "You still think this is a good idea?"

The other shrugged "It's the only idea we have plus they can help us with this _The Five_ thing"

"Either way, I just know I won't be part of whatever crazy, stupid plan you all come up with and I would like to remind you brother that Sam isn't exactly reliable" Damon stated

Stefan furrowed his brow "I could say the very same about you yet here we are and we kinda owe them"

The blue eyed vampire made a disapproving sound "No no no, _you_ owe them Stef" he corrected "I don't owe them shit"

Stefan sat on the couch "Be it as you say, it doesn't change the fact that they're coming and they're bringing their daughter as well"

Damon almost choked on his drink "They have a daughter?" his brother nodded "She must be a new kind of evil – I like her already"

Stefan held a hand in the air "Spare me Damon"

He smirked but was serious in a matter of seconds "Fow long will they stay in town?"

"I don't know" Stefan shrugged "Now that I think about it, they never said why they left Paris in such haste"

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the beautiful mansion "There's your chance to ask them" Damon wiggled his eyebrows

"Hey, come in" Stefan greeted the guests

"Hey" Sam greeted shortly and nodded his head at Damon "This is my wife April"

"We already know each other, no presentations are needed" she smiled as she kissed Stefan's cheek and waved at Damon "This" she took Naya by her shoulders and practically shoved her into Stefan's chest "is my beautiful daughter Naya"

Stefan smiled, being polite as always "Hey"

Naya directed her chocolate eyes at him and merely said "Hi"

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Damon asked dramatically

Sam cleared his throat as the younger Salvatore led them to the couch "There's a reason why we left Paris. It wasn't safe for us anymore." He started and looked at his daughter "Well, it wasn't safe for you"

She looked confused "What are you talking about?"

April held her breath as her husband explained "As you know, you were adopted and we never told you this but you are different, non human"

When she heard those two words, Naya felt her whole world crumble. She always knew there was something wrong with her, she could do things the others kids couldn't do but her mom had told her that it was normal "I want the truth, all of it!"

Her mom ran her hand on her back; soothing her "Well, umm… you are supernatural, just like your father and them" she pointed to the Salvatore brothers "They're vampires"

Naya's head shot back to her mom "What? That's not possible!"

"In matter of fact" Damon said before changing his face, canines flashing and all "It is"

She let out a short scream and looked to her dad "If he's a vampire then what the hell am I?"

He smiled warmly "You're an angel just like me"

"An… angel" she said slowly. This was too much information for just one freaking night! "How did that happen? I mean scratch that I need to leave" she headed to the door but was stopped by her mom

"You need to rest Naya, you're not going anywhere!" April said

The teenager lost it "So now you decided that I have to rest but you didn't care about _resting_ back in Paris did you?"

Her mom gasped "That was different and you know it! We're safe now!"

Naya shrugged "Good for you" and left quickly

Stefan leaned forward on the couch facing Sam "So what exactly do you have to do in Mystic Falls?"

"You have to tell them Sam or I will!" April said when she joined her husband on the couch

The other huffed "Someone's after Naya, someone very dangerous and that's why we need your help"

Damon wasn't convinced "Who's the big bad? And why is he after your daughter?"

The couple sitting in front of him shared a look before April answered "Someone that was able to almost exterminate angels from the face of the earth. That's why very few people know about their existence"

"Hmm…" Stefan scratched his chin "Do you have some info on this being?"

Sam nodded "They're angels as well and for some reason they've been after Naya's kind"

"Hold on, hold on" Damon interrupted "So, you're saying that there are different kinds of angels?"

"Yes" the other man stated "There's an angelical hierarchy and me and my daughter are part of the lowest ranking which is why it's so strange that people are after her"

"When did this start?" Stefan questioned

April fidgeted her fingers and replied quietly "About a month ago. They started by killing our loved ones and tonight it was Naya's boyfriend that paid the price"

The younger Salvatore nodded "That explains why she's so emotional. She shouldn't be out there alone, especially with all that has been happening lately"

"She'll be fine" Sam assured "All I need to know is if you two can protect my daughter while we're gone"

"Woah!" Damon exclaimed taken aback by that statement "Taking care of an underage, emotional angel wasn't part of the deal!"

The angel huffed "I've been tracking these angels for the past few weeks and I'm not going to waste the chance to get them! This is my family they're messing with and you owe me!"

Damon rolled his eyes "Stefan owes you, I don't – there's a big difference – besides, like he said Mystic Falls isn't the safest place at the moment" he shrugged

Sam let out a growl as he snapped his fingers making both vampires gasp for air violently "She stays here while we're off hunting angels! You better protect her like she's your own blood or I swear I'll come back and collect yours!"

April looked at the vampires gasping for air and touched her husband's arm "I think they got the message"

He looked at her before releasing them from his hold. He knelt beside Stefan "Well, since you seem to be the most rational one, I trust you to take good care of Naya"

"I will" he struggled to get the words out

Sam smiled warmly "Good" and held his wife's hand as they headed to the door

* * *

Naya walked around town, it was nighttime and it was a bit chilly. She rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm and stared at the ring Luke had given her, it was so beautiful. These two tiny tears streamed down her face as she tried to control the urge to cry.

Everything was a mess! Her life was on the line, she had to fly away from Paris because someone was after her, her boyfriend was dead and on top of that she just found out she was an angel. I mean, there were these small things she could do as a child but she dismissed because her mother had told her "You are special honey but sometimes people don't like it when other people are special, so, for now, you have to hide your uniqueness deep inside you".

How stupid she had been. How naïve she had been. Not anymore.

If she was an angel then why were angels trying to kill her? She had done nothing wrong, at least that she was aware of anyways, so why were they after her?

Huffing, the young girl sat in one of the benches in the town square and put her mind to work.

"Oh god!" she said when she realized something. The reason why her boyfriend was dead was because of her, because someone was trying to send her some kind of message.

"May I join you?"

Naya looked up at the strange man with olive skin and a built figure "No" she was new in this town, there was no such thing _as just a stranger_

He smiled "I'm just looking for someone to talk to, you know, a friend"

She got up quickly "I'm not a friendly person" and then proceeded to walk away but the man took a hold of her hand and the strangest thing happened. She wasn't in the town square anymore; she was in a dark cave. "Let go of me!" she demanded as she took several steps back

"Don't be scared" he advised

She ignored him "Where the hell am I?"

He folded his arms "What do you mean?"

Naya greeted her teeth and inhaled sharply, she regretted that action almost instantly. The smell of sulfur and something she couldn't quite identify filled the air. The young girl looked back at the man "Take me back now!"

He shook his head and started circling her "Why should I do that? Like I told you, I'm in need of a friend" he came closer to her with a serious expression now "And you fit the bill perfectly" he ran his index finger through her face.

His touch made her shiver at first but she put up a brave front and slapped his hand away, her anger rising "This is the last time I'll tell you to take me back!"

He laughed whole heartedly as he grabbed her hand again "Come on now, we—"

He was cut off as Naya's chocolate eyes turned red "STOP TOUCHING ME!" she yelled and pushed him against the wall violently. The blow was strong enough to knock him out and Naya swore that the cave was moving, fading. She looked around as the place began to diffuse until she found herself standing in the middle of the town square, the tall man was nowhere to be seen.

 _What the fuck?_

She was running on autopilot, the last 24 hours had been crazy enough. She just had to get to the vampires' house and then she and her parents would figure something out. Or so she thought.

"Where are my parents?" she asked as soon as she stepped foot inside the manor

Stefan sighed; he really didn't want to do this now "They left"

They left? Uh? "What?"

"Maybe you should sit" he suggested and she gave him a look "Or not. They left you here because they believe it's the safest place for you right now"

She let out a humorless laughter "Things just keep getting better and better"

He came closer to her but she stepped back "I'm not going to hurt you"

"That has yet to be proven"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now" he assured "I'm just trying to help you"

Could she trust him? Could she believe that this vampire wanted to help her? Did she want help? So many questions and not enough answers! Everything was happening so fast and she was so lost, she didn't know what to do except that she wanted to see him. Her dead boyfriend. No matter what it takes, she would see him again and avenge his death.

"I'm sure you are" she replied acidly "I'm tired, where can I find a place to stay?"

The vampire smiled warmly "You can stay here"

She was fast declining the offer "No, I don't want to stay here"

"Trust me, you'll be put of harm's way if you stay here Naya" he said "At least stay for a couple of days"

She huffed "Fine"

Stefan nodded and guided her to one of the guest rooms "You can rest here, if you need anything I'll be in my room"

"Okay" she replied lowly and closed the door.

* * *

Elena Gilbert couldn't fall asleep. No matter how many times she tossed and turned in the bed, she couldn't shut her eyes. She gripped the white sheets tighter as she tried to control the hunger that was keeping her awake but was failing completely. She needed blood but she had made a promise to herself: she wouldn't be like the other vampires, she wouldn't hurt anyone.

 _But I want it so badly!_

With a swift move she tossed the sheet aside and headed to her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and washed her face several times, the cold water against her skin did nothing to tame the demoniac hunger inside the doppelgänger. She griped the marble surface hard, her knuckles white, as she looked in the mirror. Elena didn't recognize the girl staring back at her; her eyes had veins under them; her fangs were showing and every time she breathed out strains of hair moved away from her face.

Her head snapped to Jeremy's door when she heard his heart beat loud and clear. Her jaw was ticking, she needed to get out of the house or she'd kill her brother.

Elena put on a jacket and shoes and headed out, walking fast in the middle of the night when she saw someone – a young man – he couldn't be more than 25. Like a true hunter, she tilted her head and inhaled deeply. Hmmm, he smelled delicious.

She made a decision.

* * *

Stefan was rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to understand what Elena was saying "Elena, calm down, what happened?"

" _I killed him"_ she sobbed

He was on full alert now "Who did you kill?"

" _I-I don't know… He—smelled so good and I… oh god!"_

The Salvatore got dressed within seconds "Don't move, I'll be right there okay?" he ordered as he unlocked his car "I'll be right there, hang on"

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

He sat on the chair in front of the desk "Why her?" he asked back

Sigh "I'll explain later. Now tell me, how did it go?"

"She's strong… there's something about her that makes her different, more powerful. She attacked me though"

He smiled amused with the news "Well, she'll come around. She has no choice"

Connor looked confused "What do you mean?"

He clapped his hands together "What I mean Connor, is that when the time comes, she won't be able to hide her true nature because at the end of the day no one can stay far from their true self"

"You are the master of hiding Shane"

"Cannot disagree with you but" he got up and sat on the edge of his desk "my job is to help people embrace their dark side so that we become united and stronger"

Connor narrowed his eyes "For what exactly?"

Shane smirked "Well, for battle of course"

* * *

 **I don't know if i'll continue this but tell me what of think of this chapter!**


End file.
